Fury's Dragon
by MyPulse AndTHeFlaTLInE
Summary: She kissed him until the sky seemed to fade out into nothing and all her smiles and tears to vanish in an ecstasy of eternal seconds. Nick Fury was in love once. Rating T may go up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel, only the two OCs.**

* * *

She kissed him until the sky seemed to fade out into nothing and all her smiles and tears to vanish in an ecstasy of eternal seconds. Nick Fury was in love once.

* * *

He remembers her last words "I love you, Nicholas..." how her soft melodic voice trailed off as the life faded from her bright emerald green eyes her hair was like blood splayed beneath her head, her skin was cold and pale. His own tears splattered on her face sliding over her lightning bolt scar. Her hand fell from his face as her final breath left her.

When she died in his arms so too did apart of Nicholas J. Fury.

So when a great red dragon appeared in the battle of New York with two black ones either side Nick uncharacteristically froze. "Impossible..." he breathed, ignoring the world counsel as he watched the creatures rip through the alien defences aiding the avengers.

* * *

Groaning in discomfort, Alysa opened her eyes the sun glared down at her as she looked to clear her vision. A shadow came over her face, as her eyes refocused on the concerned/angry face of her brother, Edward, but before she could speak he started ranting she only caught "What were you thinking... ought you died... we felt... home timeline now..." and so on.

Her head hurt and she said so too, as she did her other brother, Henry or as he preferred Harry, shoved Ted out of the way and checked her over before reaching into his pockets and fetching out a vile of green liquid. "Drink up it's for your headache, I'll ask Hermione to make some more. You really should be more careful Lyssa you were really dead. That poor muggle you were with was crying over your body..." Alysa cut him off.

"What muggle? I don't do relationships remember?" She said her face was scrunched up in confusion, it was then she realised she was actually in their estate's infirmary and it was the lights, not the sun that was glaring at her.

The men blanched. That wasn't good. Harry shot Ted a look and he nodded then took off in search of their nerdy friends for help. Harry refocused on his sister, "Lyssa, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked her warily eyeing her face.

Alysa's eyes went hard as she recalled her final memories. "We were in France with Mr Scamander and his friends, helping in the first war?" though it came out as a question as her face once again adopted a look of pained confusion.

She remembers jumping through time with her brothers and their girlfriends when a spell hit their modified time turners, she had experimented with them and figured out how to mimic it and make it more concentrated, so it could go further. She and Hermione had designed them to look like watches, they had made six and had one spare they were all linked so when one activated so did the others. The blue unknown spell had hit Harry's watch and they, being: Harry, Ted, Hermione, Daphne and herself, we're blasted back to the nineteen forties.

They all had jobs before they were pulled back in time. Alysa and Hermione were unspeakable's in the department of mysteries, Harry was an Auror, Ted a Hitwizard and Daphne was a Mediwitch. It had been nearly twenty-two years that they had been stuck in the past. But they hadn't aged in the past only when they returned did it start up again, they had been physically twenty-one for twenty extra year's.

Harry shook his head "We were in muggle Germany when you were shot. The man who did its gone though, Nick killed him when he saw you. He was devastated. When we reached you we had to pry him off you so we could return home. Hermione had fixed the Chrono-watches and activated them. You've been in a coma for a month." Harry informed her sadly.

Alysa tried to remember what he was recalling, but her head started to hurt more as she did. She grabbed her head as it throbbed and she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Harry pulled her hands away and rubbed calming circles on her back as she cried into his robes. "Shhh, shhh we'll figure this out I'm sure Lyssa there's nothing us Potters can't do. It'll be alright. shhh," he hushed her and assured her as he continued to rub her back. Eventually, the tenseness fell away and she relaxed her body nuzzling into her brother's embrace, he broke off and kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulders in comfort. "It'll be okay Lyssa, just rest a little, Daph will be here soon." then he left. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she awoke she could hear people arguing two distinctively feminine and the other two were male when she opened her eyes all she saw were the curtains surrounding her bed. She heard "...her or I will... orget it... serves to know... your concern... amnesia..." then they shut up when Daphne opened the curtain to reveal a wide awake and very confused redhead.

Daphne smiled gently at her as she pulls out some potions which were white, red and another green. Alysa's nose curled in disgust at the taste but downed them regardless. The blond woman put her hand to Alysa's forehead to check of she was overheating or anything. "How're you feeling Lys? You've been out for a while now." Daphne informed her friend with a warm smile.

Alysa gave a tired grin as she felt the effects of the potion set in. "I'm fine Daph. Just confused and sore from sleeping too long," she said getting into a sitting pose.

Hermione joined their conversation. "Do you have any questions, Lyssa?" the brunette inquired.

Alysa frowned in thought then nodded "Just one." they all looked at her waiting for her question, she shifted uncomfortably with the attention. "Umm, what did Harry mean when he said I died?" she noted that they all froze in differing levels of shock.

Ted was the first to regain his composure as always "Surely you remember that we can't be killed right? Death told us after Voldemort and the Horcruxes and stuff. We can age though and die that way but we can't be killed. Not for long anyway. Sure you don't remember?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow and worried mismatched eyes.

Alysa looked sick at the mention of Death she certainly didn't remember meeting the entity, she shook her head at Ted and the four frowns deepened. "I-I... don't remember I'm sorry." she stuttered hating how her memory failed her and the pitiful looks her companions shot her.

They all hugged her then they hated to see Lyssa so lost and upset, she was always there for them so they would be here for her now. Before they could silence her worries the doors to the infirmary were slammed open and in burst a panicky Ron and Neville. "Come quick! There's Aliens tearing up New York! It was on the telly." They yelled in unison everyone was on the high alert then, bustling about freezing in horror when Alysa screamed in pain.

Her eyes were tearing up and she grasped her head in her hands, her body started to convulse and her feature started to morph into a more draconic look. She panicked "What's **Hap**peNing **T**o **Me**?!" her voice started to sound deeper at the same time as musical causing a strange echo effect.

Harry made calming motions with his hands "Just breath Lys it's your animagus your changing. Breathe and try to control it." he instructed her.

"I c**A**n't! I don't **R**e**mEmb**er how... **ARGH!**" she groaned as her body transformed into a huge four-limbed dragon (like Skyrim ones but imagine her more Smaug's size)with deep, beautiful red coloured scales that were a near blood red. The shade was a bit off. Sharp spikes were sprouting on her back that was a deep ebony colour and ran down her spine, ending in a wickedly sharp tail that flared open to reveal several long spikes that 'folded' in on itself, she grew talons in place of her toes that were sharp, and her teeth had grown to be at least a three-foot-long each, with the front fangs being a bit longer, her arms morphed into wings that were attached to her forelimbs, rather than being a separate pair. When her transformation was complete she let out an earth-shattering roar forming some type of portal before she plunged into it

Harry and Ted also transforming into their animagi forms which were smaller black versions of Alysa's jumped in after her, the portal closed before the others could move.

* * *

Just when Steve thought their situation couldn't possibly get any more impossible a huge red dragon sided by smaller black dragons came through a separate portal and had there not been aliens attacking he would have questioned his sanity.

Then, of course, there was Agent Barton who dropped his jaw. "Is that… Is that dragon?" Clint asked completely flabbergasted, "why are there dragons? And why is that red one bigger than the..." he added as he shot another of the Chituari "alien things" he indicated to the Leviathans.

"You don't think that Loki had something to do with it, do you?"Steve asked smashing another alien with his shield.

That theory was quickly shot down as the beastly 400 plus foot red dragon tore through a Leviathan with its jaws, the alien's amour not hindering it in the slightest. The Chituari seemed to pause at the terrifying interference. Leaving an opening for the other dragons to burn them to a crisp.

As the unidentified threat got closer the grounded avengers were readying for a fight when Fury's voice called through their comms.

" _Don't attack the dragons! I repeat don't attack! they're on our side! focus on the aliens!" _he ordered leaving no room for argument.

Then they heard Starks voice "_What dragon... What the f#@$!" _Tony cursed into the comms as the red dragon ripped into a few more leviathan's.

"Language!" Steve said then flushed before he continued to fight Chituari left and right ignoring Stark.

* * *

Nick's eye was wide as he watched the red dragon, he had a feeling he knew who and what it was, as it ripped another alien to shreds though he thought it was impossible. She died in his arms, he watched her die. Hell, he killed the man who took her from him. He remembered her brothers taking her out of his arms.

After he told the avengers not to engage the dragons the counsel started up again demanding answers. But he ignored them in favour of watching the woman he loved battle aliens. The last time he saw her in her animagus form she was smaller, he would have remembered if she was over 400 bloody feet in size.

Then before he could react the counsel activated the nuke sending it straight at the city. His eye widened in horror, he stood frozen as images of a dead Alysa lying on the ground, of her in his arms, of their last kiss, her last words. He yelled orders through the comms as it neared Alysa.

* * *

Sensing danger Alysa roared then she focused, curling in on her herself and begun to shrink in size from colossal to around the size of the leviathans. She whipped around mid-air flaring out her wings to slow her down then she started flapping to stay in one place before her eyes zeroed in on the incoming projectile. Her green draconic eyes narrowed and she was off racing to get that thing into the alien portal. She reached it just before the man in the Gryffindor colour schemed armour.

* * *

Any doubts they had before of the beasts being on their side were completely thrown out the window as they watched the red dragon catch the nuke in its claws and fly it right into the alien portal.

Not wanting to take the risk of more aliens coming through, as the red dragon showed no sign of re-entering. "Nat shut the portal." Steve regretfully ordered Natasha to close the portal, despite Fury saying otherwise.

Then just as it was about to completely close a small figure appeared and was falling rapidly. The dragons, Thor and Ironman all tried to catch the plummeting figure but were all too far away. Then out of nowhere a green blur caught the tiny now identified human in his arms.

* * *

Director Nick Fury and Agent Hill were both racing to get to the Quinjet. Well, Fury was Hill just followed her boss.

* * *

Harry and Ted both froze in the air before they landed shrinking and reverting back to their human forms in public breaking many laws but not caring as they cleared a path to their sister.

Harry threw caution completely into the wind as he shoved his way through the avengers, and skidding to his knees at his sister's side.

"No, no, no, please not be dead. Please." Harry begged as he checked his sister over tears brimming it didn't matter if she couldn't stay dead. It was still terrible having to watch each other die. In fact, he forgot about it which made it a hell of a lot worse for the triplets.

Ted made it to his side tears tracked down the normally stoic Slytherins face. The avengers watched the siblings stare mournfully at their deceased sister, not wanting to intrude on this obviously private moment.

Then.

* * *

Hulk roared. Really loud.

* * *

Alysa woke with a gasp her eyes shooting open, scaring the shit out of her brothers who were clutching her shirt crying and the people on standby.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss me," she said and Harry choked on a laugh shaking his head only Alysa.

"Good, we won right?" she inquired as her brothers pulled her up.

But before anyone could actually say anything the sound of roaring engines entered their senses. And out of the flying vehicle walked a black-clad man with an eye patch who looked familiar but Alysa couldn't place it, and a woman followed and Alysa felt something hurt inside of her.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. She was there, alive standing with her brothers like she used to, in front of him. She didn't look like she had aged a day since they last saw each other.

Not realizing he had sped up Nick was right in front of the trio, but he only had eyes for the redhead in the middle.

* * *

Alysa's eyes widened as the man's name came to her. "Nicholas..." her eyes had gathered tears as her memories of their times together crashed into her mind. The last was when she had died in the 1940s. She lept into his arms.

And to the surprise of the avengers and anyone else who knew him.

Nick hugged back. Burying his face in her hair. Her voice was quite "I'm so sorry Nicholas, I-I died. I left you behind... I broke my promise."

Nick shook his head as Alysa looked up at him "No you didn't. My beautiful dragon. You came back." he said he leaned down. It was pretty obvious as to what they were going to do.

Before their lips could touch at least three people coughed making them aware of their company. Alysa glared at Harry and Ted.

Ironman stepped forward. "So _Nicholas_ are you going to introduce us to your friends or..." he trailed off at Fury's furious glare.

Before he could remark, much to his displeasure, Alysa broke free from him and grinned at Tony. "The names Alysa. These are my brothers Harrikins and Teddybear... ops Ted and Harry. We are the famous(where we come from) Draconic trio. We're triplets" she corrected herself unashamedly indicating to her brothers and squeezing their faces together. Then raised a crimson eyebrow "And you are?" she said indicating to them and by now Hulk was Bruce again.

Tony sauntered forward in his suit grasping her hand in his popping his helmet and kissing her knuckles, causing Nick to glare and her brothers to reach for what looked like sticks (There called Wands) "Tony Stark at your service."

Alysa pulled her hand back and wiped it on her jeans. "Ah, Howard's son then. How is he?" Everyone winced at that.

Tony glared "He's dead." his voice was flat.

Her smile dropped "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. I've been dead for a long time and recently came out of a coma. I-I didn't mean..."

"It's fine. You didn't know," he said his eyes softened.

Cap stepped up next "Steve Rogers ma'am." next was Bruce.

"U-uh Bruce Banner."

Her eyes lit up "You must be the big green guy who saved me, thank you. And by the looks, you three are S.H.I.E.L.D Agents correct?" nods.

"Natasha Romanoff." the other redhead said.

"Clint Barton." said the guy with the bow and arrows.

"Maria Hill." was Nicks sidekicks input.

Ted clapped his hands together drawing the attention to him. "Who's up for food? A friend of mine makes a mean Shwarma." Tony eagerly nodded.

But Nick and Alysa stopped them. "What about the city?" she asked as they all looked around cringing at the sight. She rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad." She said in exasperation whipping out her wand.

Her brothers followed suit. "Ted you take care of the aliens make sure nothing is taken, Harry your with me." With that, she grinned devilishly at them and her features morphed into once again her dragon form but far less painful and large. She roared at one of the busted buildings and the avengers minus Fury watched in awe as the building put itself back together. Harry did the same.

* * *

TBC

Love ya'll


End file.
